Occupational Knowledge International (OK International) is proposing to convene a national level workshop in India to encourage the adoption of pollution control technologies in construction operations in order to reduce the risk of silicosis, cancer and tuberculosis (TB) among exposed workers. We shall invite public health experts, construction industry representatives, stone crusher mill owners, government, multi- lateral aid agencies, and partner NGOs to increase the awareness of silica hazards and the availability of pollution control technologies to reduce these hazards. OK International successfully completed a pilot project in the Khurda District of Orissa demonstrating that water misting can reduce respirable silica exposures by over 80% in stone crushing industries. Several other recent research efforts in India have documented the situation and examined possible exposure reduction methods. OK International is now seeking a grant to take this research to a national audience at a workshop expected to result in new policy initiatives. OK International is a nonprofit organization dedicated to improving public health through innovative strategies to reduce exposures to industrial pollutants. The organization seeks to address inequities in environmental standards between developed and developing countries by working in partnership with industry, government and NGOs. Public Health Relevance: Airborne silica, generated from stone crushing mills is causing an epidemic of silicosis, cancer, and is a risk factor for TB. OK International has estimated the public health impact of introducing water spray systems in all stone crusher mills in India. Based on the exposures reductions we observed in field studies in India, and epidemiological studies conducted in the U.S., we were able to make some conservative predictions. If water spray technology were adopted in stone crushing mills throughout India, we estimate that it will prevent 90,000 cases of silicosis and 35,000 deaths from cancer and TB over the next 15 years.